


Polished Up

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, but also season 1 Raphael needed a nail care intervention, probably technically a crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Magnus knows when Raphael does things meant to keep people at a distance, and if he can remove one of those barriers after noticing his crush on a new fledgling, he's going to help any way he can... even if that help comes in the form of a manicure.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, hints of future Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Polished Up

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word ficlet prompt: Nail

Magnus hears the knock on the door not long after sunset. 

“Come in,” he says, the ping of his warding confirming that his guest is exactly who he’s expecting. A moment later Raphael stands in front of him, arms crossed and brows furrowed. 

“This hardly seems like an emergency,” Raphael says, eyeing Magnus’ lounging state and the glass of wine in front of him. 

“Oh, trust me, it is,” Magnus reassures him. “Sit. I made your favorite,” Magnus adds, pointing to the second glass on the table that looks like a darker-than-normal bloody mary. 

“What’s wrong?” Raphael asks, not sitting and eyeing the glass warily. “You’re pulling out too many stops for this not to lead up to something awful.” 

“That depends on your definition of awful,” Magnus points out. “Mine, for example, is the current state of your nails.” 

Raphael looks confused. “What?” 

“This is an intervention, Raphael. Sit down, I’m dealing with those monstrosities on your hands.” 

Raphael looks at Magnus like he’s grown a second head, as if this couldn’t _possibly_ be the reason he insisted on this visit, but when it becomes clear that it is Raphael rolls his eyes. 

“This is ridiculous,” he says. “I have important clan business to attend to, and-” 

“Yes, I know. Simon’s been hanging around quite a lot lately,” Magnus says, the implication of his tone clear. “I”m sure he’s a _handful_. Or at least he could be.” 

“If you’re suggesting I need a manicure to impress the fledgling-” Raphael starts, but the hesitant look down at his hands gives away that now that he’s thinking about it he’s _really_ thinking about it. 

“I’m suggesting it couldn’t hurt,” Magnus offers. “No matter how badly I might want to hold someone’s hand, I have to admit, those would give me pause.” 

Magnus is as polite as possible without outright telling Raphael he’s embarrassed _for him_ for the state he let his nails get to. It’s honestly surprising given the attention he puts into the rest of his appearance to let this one thing go and Magnus has to wonder if it’s intentional, just to turn people away. Except Magnus has seen Simon with Raphael, and he knows there’s something there… or at least there could be. 

“Fine,” Raphael agrees, and though his tone sounds reluctant he finally sits down in the chair, taking a sip of his drink. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and the entire kit he has ready and waiting in the bathroom is in front of them. “I knew you’d come around,” Magnus beams proudly, wasting no time getting to work with the clippers and file. 

When all is said and done they look nicer than they have in years. And after talking to Raphael while he worked Magnus knows his instinct was right: for the first time in years Raphael has someone hanging around he’s inclined to go out of his way to impress, and Mangus is more than happy to nudge him in the right direction. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
